dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Manacore
' Darth Manacore' is a Sith Lord who was once the Jedi Master of: Brian Griffin. And he clearly owns a TIE Advanced. Backstory Before the events of Order 77, Brian discovers that the Nightmare Family had returned he wants to kill them but Sombra tells him that he can feel his anger and gives him focus and makes him stronger so Brian decided not to kill them. Then later Gleaming Shield and some royal guards found Nightmare Moon and King Sombra and they duel them, most of the guards were killed but Gleaming Shield still kept dueling until he cornered them, Brian showed up and tells him to stop, but Gleaming Shield ignores him so Brian cuts off his hoof and Nightmare Moon kills him with force lightning. And King Sombra tells him that Brian will be known as "Darth Manacore" and his first assignment is to kill all the Jedi and Order 77 had begun! Then later when our heroes got together, they discover who the real killer was to the Jedi massacre. Sylveon found Brian on Sullust and convinces him to come back, but Brian saw Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance, Celestia, Barret, and Luna with her, and Brian force chokes her. Then he engages the Sparkles, Royals, and Thomas to a duel. Which they've won, but Brian was crippled and was burned by the lava rivers. Then they left him and carried Sylveon away. Then Nightmare Moon and King Sombra arrived and carried Brian away to a medical center and gave him a black suit with cybernetic Hands and feet, gray and light blue armor with a Blue Crescent Moon on the breast plate. With a metal mask, and Brian tells King Sombra that Sylveon is safe and alright but Sombra tells him that his anger killed her as Brian crushes every droid in the room and yells out NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then Griffins and the Eeveelution kids left, where they would be living in a new life where the Sith will not know where they are. And the Riders tearfully agreed. Bio Now, Darth Manacore along with what's left of Nightmare Moon and King Sombra's old army. And wants to bring fear to the galaxy, and those who are helpless. He makes his first appearance in "A New Hope for The Eeveelutions", where he and The Nightmare Empire capture Esmeralda in hopes of forcing her to learn the location of the New Rebel Base, as the Mind Probe fails, so Mojo decides to use The Destruction Moon's power to try and convince her. But even after demonstrating the Destruction Moon's power, Esmeralda still refused to give the location of the base as Manacore then stated to Mojo that he was making the end of The Nightmare Empire happen as he After the Infinity Eagle was brought onboard the Destruction Moon, Manacore then sensed the Riders' presence where he would then later engage Yuna into a brief duel. Then after the Rebels sent X-wings to attack the Station, Manacore flew out in his TIE Advanced to attack them with 2 other TIE fighters where he took down several of the fighters and he almost shoot down Breon until Ace intervened as his TIE was sent flying away while Breon destroyed the Destruction Moon. Soon after hearing the destruction of their most powerful weapon, King Sombra was furious with Manacore and he zapped lightning in revenge, and blame him for not protecting the exhaust port. Manacore then later discovers Kitty's twin sister, Katty Katswell and takes her own as his apprentice, then later on, he trains her to be more powerful than her sister, and to hunt down remaining Jedi who survived. Then a little bit later, Manacore found surviving Jedi Daphne Blake, where he And soon, Katty and Daphne brought in Brandy as a new recruit to hunt down Jedi. Though he was sick of new recruits, he took her anyway. Then a few months later, in "Darth Manacore Strikes Back", he is obsessed of going after Breon. And he sends probes out in the galaxy, until one landed on Hoth and found the Rebel base, and orders the fleet to head there immediately. Then he gets a message from King Sombra that Breon is his son. And that if Breon can turn, he can have his offspring to rule side by side with him. He then hires the equine bounty hunter Leo to hunt down the Infinity Eagle, and he tracked them to Cloud City. And Manacore springs the trap. And he destroys the Lightsaber Breon has, and tells him that he's his father. Breon couldn't believe it and he looks down, and jumps down. Manacore would then later be under command of a massive Battleship with the capability to shut down other Republic ships. Where he and his Death Troopers would attack a Republic Cruiser that Buzz, Woody and their Clone Army was in. As they destroyed the ship and searched for the 2 Jedi. But they were rescued by the Riders. Then the Riders would fight the ship and critically damage it. Then Elsa, Anna, and EVE were then taken onto the ship as the Riders went on board it to plant explosive charges then they would encounter Manacore and engage him in an intense Lightsaber duel, but this time, with the Griffon Jedi and The JKSH on their side they manage to over power Manacore as Whiplash manages to subdue him as they escape, but Manacore jumped on board his TIE Fighter and flew after them but retreated when the Space Duke come out of Hyperspeed. Then when the majority of the Padawans were on a mission, Manacore would then later chase after them and later engaged them in a duel, but they soon escaped. Then later when the others showed up the team engaged him in a deadly Lightsaber duel but they overpowered him as Hair Trigger managed to knock off Manacore's Mask as Manacore falls to the ground as his cybernetic suit was soon completely dismantled (even exposing his cybernetic limbs and singed body underneath). But instead of pressing on, the team did nothing as Hiccup then told Brian that he was once a great As the team left him there, until he was picked up by The Nightmare Empire where his suit was fixed again. As King Sombra once again blames Manacore for his failure, and he threatens to replace him if he fails him again. As he also scolds Brandy for not only defying Manacore's Orders, but for keeping secret that Mr. Burns was keeping illegal weapons in the armory on Veggie. And added that their funds is to be used for actually resources that matter to their organization, not ridiculous things such as pie making machines. And he cuts transmission as Manacore is left to his quarters to rest. Then during the final battle, Breon then leaves the team and confronts Manacore, and admits that he accepted that he was once Brian Griffin. But Manacore claims that Brian has no meaning to him anymore. As he talks about his power but Breon states that he never had better power than anyone else as he points out all the good things he had in his life and he threw it all away. Where he would then ask him to join him in confronting King Sombra and Nightmare Moon, as Manacore then asked some of the troopers to take Breon to the shuttle as he thought over what his son said. Then Manacore and Breon come fourth to Nightmare and Sombra in the Termination Moon, where As Breon watched the battle, he later grew in deep hatred as he then Force grabbed his Lightsabers and again engaged Manacore in a duel as the 2 dark lords watched. And Breon tells him he will not fight him, and Manacore tells him he's unwise for lowering his defenses and tells him that he will not turn, he will die. Then Breon hides from him and Manacore senses his feeling for his siblings, and now knowing they're still alive, claims that The Riders' failure is complete, and that if he will not turn, then his siblings will. Which Breon viciously attacks him and cuts off his right arm, then Nightmare Moon tells him to kill him, and take his place by their side. But Breon stares at his father's cybernetic hand and then looks at his own remembering how he lost his lightsaber to Manacore back in Cloud City and realizes that he's becoming what his father is and he refuses to kill Manacore (as he throws his Lightsabers away) and tells them they failed and he is a Jedi like his father before him. In Anger, Sombra zaps him with Force Lightning. As Breon cries for help. Then both Nightmare and Sombra zap Breon as he yells in agony and pain, still calling for his father. As Manacore has flashbacks from before he got his cybernetic suit. Then having a change of heart, Manacore lifts the 2 Dark Lords as they zap him with Force Lightning and then he throws them into the Reactor where they are finally destroyed for good. As Breon helps his badly injured and weakened father to the shuttle, Manacore tells Breon to take off his mask, and wants to see him with his own eyes. And Breon does and sees Brian, now an elderly dog, and tells him to leave him, but Breon refuses and that he won't leave him to die, and that he's gonna save him. But Brian tells him that he already had. And then tells him to let his siblings know that he succeeded in bringing him back to the light, and Brian tells him that Sylveon was right as he lets out his last breath and dies. And at the same time, Sylveon awakens from her coma. As the team with Breon and Manacore escape the station as it explodes they return to Equinelantis where a funeral for Brian is given as his body is cremated. Then another shuttle shows up and out walks the other Griffins and Eeveelutions along with Sylveon. And everyone shares a reunion with them, Breon finally meets his siblings, and at long last, his mother. And during the victory celebration, Breon looks on and sees Brian (as his normal self), now a spirit. Personality Unlike Brian, Manacore is very evil and often enjoys killing Jedi or torturing others in painful ways, but in reality underneath that cybernetic suit, he's suffering several heartbreaks. Physical Appearance Darth Manacore wears a black suit with cybernetic Hands and feet, gray and light blue armor with a Blue Crescent Moon on the breast plate. With a metal mask that made Brian's ordinary voice sound electronic, with a black and Blue helmet. And wears a black utility belt with Blue boxes and a clip for his Blue and Dark Red Dual-Phased Lightsaber Underneath the armor and suit is regular Brian but with a badly singed body with cybernetic arms and legs. While his eyes are colored Sith Red with Nightmare Turquoise. Skills and abilities Lightsaber Combat: Since his turn to the Dark Side, Manacore still uses Form I: Shi-Cho as one of his combat forms, but during his training from King Sombra and Nightmare Moon, he learned to also use Forms II: Makashi and Form V: Djem So/Shien. And he still is very good in Jar'Kai. Force Skills: Marksmanship: Piloting Skills: Physical Fighting: Main Weaponry *M16A4 assault rifle (with M203 grenade launcher) *AMT Hardballier Longslide Pistol (with Laser sighting) *Dual-Phased Midnight Blue/Red Lightsaber Trivia *Darth Manacore make his first appearance in A New Hope for The Eeveelutions. * Category:VILLAINS Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lightsabermen Category:Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Dogs Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form V Users Category:Fathers Category:The Nightmare Empire Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Husbands Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Tragic Characters